


Sueño de libertad 『Ilusión』

by NubLittleWings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ave en cautiverio, Despair, F/M, Heartbreak, Malos entendidos, No Hero AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Toxic Relationship, diferentes estadios de depresión, manipulación a morir, mención de autolesión, mentiras, no kwami au, papi gabriel no es malo, relaciones caoticas, solo no sabe tratar a su hijo, toxic dependence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubLittleWings/pseuds/NubLittleWings
Summary: «La palabra libertad es solo la ilusión de sueños rotos, corrompidos por un anhelo inalcanzable»Ella estaba atrapada en su red, una jaula de oro enmascarada en mentiras y en hilos que la atrapaban como telaraña. Él siempre supo como mantenerla para sí, jamás podrían separarla de él, no importaba cual fuera el costo.«Te meció con tal suavidad que cuando quisiste escapar, eras ya la cena del lobo»





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si es que ella estaba unida a él a través del hilo rojo del destino era irrelevante, Marinette Dupain-Cheng era la Flor más bella del jardín y era completamente suya.
> 
> A fin de cuentas, jamás le importó el costo que tuviera que pagar con tal de que ella fuera suya.

_Comida por el lobo_

En un anhelo de libertad salió sin ser vista, o eso creía. Justo cuando se dirigía alegremente a dibujar, ahí lo vio, sentado, sonriente, tomando un café. Fue la primera vez que se sintió atrapada por los enormes brazos que parecía tener Adrien.

No era que no lo quisiera, para nada, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él, pero jamás parecía despegarse de ella, incluso cuando él tenía que ir a sus sesiones de modelaje, no la dejaba tener un respiro, convenció a todos que así siempre debieron ser las cosas, ella debía estar allí, apoyándolo, aprendiendo, mirándolo. Debía ir a verlo en sus clases de esgrima o de chino. Empezó a ver menos a sus amigos, e incluso pasaba varios días en la mansión Agreste. Cada vez más aislada de su vida normal, pero convencida de que todo era un acto de amor, su sobreprotección no era más que los miedos causados por la temprana pérdida de su madre.

—¿Es que no soy suficiente para hacerte feliz? —solía preguntar cuándo ella quería salir con sus amigos. —¿Ya no te sientes cómoda en mi compañía?

Ella se sonrojaba, cediendo de una u otra forma al sutil pero invasivo chico. Hasta que un día dejó de insistir, todos sus deseos se centraron en continuar acompañando a Adrien, trabajando sólo para él, viviendo sólo para él, ahogándose en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo.

—A veces tengo el temor que hay alguien afuera con la intención de atraparte y apartarte de mí. —dijo él, sabiendo que con esas palabras ella siempre se tornaba más dócil. —Me aterra perderte, mi dulce princesa. Mi vida carece sentido si no es contigo.

Él la hacía sentir única, de una forma que a veces parecía un poco agobiante, pero aun así, le brindaba aquella sensación. Y pues claro que lo era, una dulce y bella marioneta que estaba para cumplir todos sus caprichos y que atesoraba como a nadie. La primera persona que solo lo veía a él como humano y no como el hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Nadie iba a poder apartarla de su lado, no importaba el costo que fuera, incluso si deseaba huir. Ahora le pertenecía.


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas veces las apariencias engañan, las primeras miradas deciden más de lo que nos gustarían. Sin embargo, será eso bueno o malo.
> 
> Tan solo el tiempo puede dar la razón.

Ella no destacaba por ser puntual, coordinada o con una prodigiosa memoria. Todos los que la conocían sabían muy bien que era dispersa, y que aquello la llevaba a parecer ser torpe u olvidadiza. Es por eso mismo que aquella mañana de ese primer día de clases llegar un poco tarde no fue sorpresa, lo que si lo fue, era ver a Chloé, su odiosa compañera de clases, en el puesto que llevaba usando desde hace ya 2 años.

—¿Qué haces en mi puesto, Chloé? — preguntó, sin evitar comenzar a consumirse lentamente por la frustración y la ira.

No importaba qué hiciera, Chloé Bourgois siempre sabía cómo fastidiarla, con aquella sonrisa repleta de labial color rosa pastel, mostrando sus blancos dientes y aquella penetrante mirada de ojos azules como el mar. Aquella rubia muchacha sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los puntos que debía presionar para terminar hiriéndola. Lo más ridículo es que se conocían desde pequeñas, pero sus diferencias eran demasiado marcados y la princesita de París, como solían llamar a Chloé, descubrió un placer casi macabro en tratar de destruir emocionalmente a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—No sabía que tus padres tuvieran dinero suficiente para comprarte un puesto en el colegio, ya que ni siquiera te pueden comprar ropa que valga la pena. —respondió con sus palabras llenas de veneno. —¿Acaso me equivoco, panadera?

Las palabras de aquella odiosa chica la indignaron, fue rauda al otro puesto libre más cercano y se perdió en su libreta haciendo diseños. Marinette le molestaba que dijesen que sus padres no tenían dinero, ella aprendió a diseñar ropa de joven para que sus padres no se preocupasen en costear algo tan caro y vano como la vestimenta. Ese fue su aporte para que ellos pudieran abrir la panadería que ahora venía a ser increíblemente famosa y le permitió encontrar una pasión que sabía que la llevaría a buen puerto. Sus pantalones rosa y polera blanca le habían tomado varias horas de trabajo y por fin le habían quedado a la perfección. Aquella chaqueta azul que tenía puesta combinaba con su cabellera negra como la noche la cual llevaba esas hermosas coletas que tanto la distinguían entre sus amigas.

El sonido del salón se iba perdiendo lentamente mientras nuevas ideas iban y terminaban plasmadas en su nuevo cuaderno de diseños. Asimismo, una pequeña sonrisa se fue apareciendo en su rostro, la rabia era reemplazada por la emoción que le provocaba el crear nuevas prendas. Si todo iba bien, ella lograría crear una marca nueva, la cual florecería en París, quizás tan importante como lo fue Coco Chanel.

Marinette se sobresaltó ligeramente al notar que le estaban hablando y ella fue incapaz de poner atención antes. No pudo evitar disculparse y luego sonreírle a la muchacha que se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Siempre es así de fastidiosa? —preguntó la chica que estaba a su lado. —Pareciera que no tiene cerebro.

Una ligera risa salió de los labios de la pelinegra, jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar de forma tan categórica sobre Chloé sin miedo a repercusiones, aquella muchacha de piel morena y cabellos con californianas había dicho lo más hilarante que pudo escuchar.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng. — dijo mientras le tendía la mano. —Y ella... puede ser peor.

La joven de coletas la miró con una morisqueta de fastidio al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras a lo que su compañera de puesto rio divertida.

—Alya Césaire, me agrada tu actitud, chica. —ella respondió con un apretón conciso.

Bastaron 15 minutos para que sintieran que eran amigas de toda la vida, continuaron conversando hasta que Chloé armó un pequeño escándalo para que todos pusieran atención a sus palabras.

—El día de hoy, viene uno de mis más íntimos amigos a su primer día de clases. —dijo llena de orgullo. —Espero que hagan la estancia de él amena, o yo haré sus vidas imposibles. —un extraño tono envolvió por unos segundos a la palabra yo.

Quienes ya conocían a la diva del salón, la respiración se les congeló por unos segundos, dejándose llevar por el miedo y apartando la mirada para evitar provocarle, pero sabiendo que siempre se terminaría desquitando personalmente con la joven Dupain-Cheng. Aquella petulante chiquilla de quince años, solía hacer aquellos comentarios, siempre validándose en su belleza y del poder de su padre como alcalde de la ciudad. El único lugar en que no le hacían caso era en clases, específicamente con la presencia de Madame Bustier y Madame Mendeléiev. El resto del tiempo, ella solía ser la muchachita irritante y prepotente de siempre. Marinette imaginaba lo irritante que sería el amigo de aquella joven, en especial si eran tan íntimos, llegó a sentir un terrible escalofrío.

“ _Otro petulante más._ ” Esa frase se cruzó por la mente de la joven Dupain a la vez que sentía como su sangre se congelaba en sus venas y su estómago se contraía.

Un fuerte escándalo se escuchaba en las afueras del salón de clases, todos menos Alya y Marinette fueron a ver qué sucedía. Ambas adolescentes se rieron de lo desesperados que estaban sus compañeros, y aún más lo hicieron después de escuchar que por quien gritaban era el famoso modelo Adrien Agreste.

—Jamás he entendido la obsesión de algunos con los famosillos. —expresó Alya, después de escuchar los gritos de emoción y el desmayo de alguien al recibir alguna demostración de cariño, quizás algo como un guiño. —Si fuera un super héroe probablemente estaría rendida a sus pies, pero por un modelo y que es amigo de Chloé... prefiero no acercarme.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. —Marinette dijo algo molesta. —Lo único que pido es no tener otra Chloé en el colegio con forma de chico. Lo demás me es irrelevante. Quizás sea prejuiciosa, pero prefiero evitarme inconvenientes con personas tóxicas.

Cuando el chico logró entrar al salón de clases, las dos muchachas lo miraron sutilmente y siguieron conversando, efectivamente era bastante guapo, pero tampoco era la gran cosa, lo único realmente llamativo eran sus verdes ojos. Sin embargo, quizás movidas desde el prejuicio, mantuvieron la distancia con aquel joven, quien parecía ser increíblemente problemático. De igual forma, en un intento desesperado de Chloé, aquella rubia se acercó a Marinette a decirle que no se acercase a su amigo, la aludida no dudó en responder con una lengua igual de afilada.

—Pareciera que más que tu amigo íntimo, él fuera de tu propiedad. —vio como aquella rubia se sonrojaba tanto de ira como de vergüenza. —Pero tranquila, no estoy interesada en conocerlo, no estoy ansiosa por conocer a tus amigos.

Con la batalla perdida, Chloé se devolvió a su puesto furiosa, se disculpó con Adrien intentando de parecer lo más víctima que pudiera, exagerando una situación que todos vieron, incluso el joven modelo. Adrien parecía incómodo con la sobreactuación de la rubia, miró a Marinette con una cara que dejaba mucho a la interpretación. ¿Molesto? ¿Incómodo? ¿Divertido? Fue una interrogante para la aludida, el joven se dirigió amablemente a Chloé y le indicó que dejase de hacer problemas de una manera tan caballerosa que incluso si la estaba insultando, resultaría increíblemente educado y cortés.

Madame Bustier decidió realizar la clase sin mayores inconvenientes, sobre literatura francesa. La contraposición de la comedia con el romanticismo, Molière contra Víctor Hugo. Dos tiempos distintos, dos visiones de mundo distintas, pero que de alguna manera convergen no solo en la construcción de la literatura de Francia, una identidad nacional que se da para romances profundos y del pensamiento crítico de la sociedad. Una memorable clase de literatura, al menos para Marinette y el cerebrito del curso, Max Kanté, un joven moreno de complexión delgada y que parecía el típico estereotipo de muchacho nerd. Para los demás, una simple sensación de pérdida de tiempo, pero bueno, no todos disfrutaban tanto los libros como Marinette.

Este hecho en particular parecía llamar la atención del joven Agreste, quien mientras tomaba apuntes raudamente, no podía evitar observarla como sonreía y contestaba las preguntas que la profesora realizaba a la clase de forma abierta.

—Parece que el modelo no te quita los ojos de encima, Marinette. —susurró Alya tras terminar la clase y podrían ir al receso, mientras su amiga demostraba que podía sonrojarse aún más allá de las tonalidades de rojo conocidas en el planeta tierra.

—Detente por favor. —dijo con la voz cortada por la vergüenza. —Vamos a comer algo mejor.

Las chicas salieron apresuradas ignorantes de que alguien les seguía con la mirada.

Al regreso al salón, Marinette vio claramente cómo es que Adrien ponía un goma de mascar en su asiento y Chloé reía. Indignada, le pidió al chico de dorados cabellos que se moviera de su puesto, enojada intentó sacarla, y termino colocando su único pañuelo de seda sobre ella. Afligida y decepcionada, le dirigió la mirada al modelo.

—Al final, eres igual que ella. —dijo con la voz cargada de frustración.

Adrien la miró, preocupado.

—Yo solo trataba de quitarlo ¡Esto no es mi culpa! —respondió casi al instante, ¿Ofuscado...?

Ella prefirió no ponerle atención y centrarse en lo que sería el resto de su día de clases. Él la miró confundido y se dirigió a su puesto. Marinette lo miró de reojo, con algo de culpa, pero no podía evitar seguir enojada con él. Lo había pillado in fraganti en aquella broma pesada, no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Durante el transcurso de la clase, ambos se ignoraban. La atmósfera se sentía densa y pesada, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacerse... A la salida de clases, los chicos se distanciaron en direcciones opuestas, Marinette caminó hacia la panadería de sus padres, al costado de la escuela, cabizbaja, por lo que sus progenitores, al notarlo, intentaron hablar con ella, aunque tan sólo recibieron una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Todo está bien. —el rostro de sus padres era un misterio. —Solo tuve un largo día de escuela.

Sabine y Tom, decidieron darle su espacio, confiando en que como siempre ella les diría si algo malo ocurría. Una vez en su cuarto, Marinette decidió refugiarse en el diseño y recordar a Alya, era la primera amiga que podía hacer en la escuela en varios años. Conocía a casi todos en su escuela y no se llevaba mal con ninguno, pero le resultaba complejo relacionarse a cabalidad con alguien, principalmente porque era demasiado retraída con sus temas personales y siempre la terminaban dejando sola. Su sonrisa, leve en un inicio, fue ensanchándose hasta casi estar de un extremo de su cara al otro. Su lápiz se fue moviendo a gran velocidad y en poco tiempo ya tenía 2 diseños para Alya que se adecuaban a lo que había conocido de ella en el día de hoy.

La noche llegó con una rapidez increíble y se preparó a dormir. Aquella fue la primera vez que soñó con Adrien.

_En un pasillo largo, se escuchaba un llanto angustiado, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, sacudió delicadamente su cabeza no queriendo seguir escuchándolo, pero fue inútil. Sus sollozos retumbaban, y como en un trance no pudo hacer otra cosa más que guiarse. Ahí lo vio, destrozado por las palabras de ella y se hacía daño, recordaba a todas esas veces que ella hacía lo mismo mientras lloraba en silencio, con sumo cuidado se acercó a él para detenerlo._

_—Adrien. —su voz salió con una delicadeza desconocida para ella hasta ese momento. —No es necesario que te hagas esto._

_—Soy una basura... ¿Verdad? —dijo él con una sonrisa siniestra. —Tú misma lo dijiste, piensas que soy basura porque te pegué el chicle._

_Una mariposa se apoderó de un anillo que poseía en su mano derecha el chico rubio de ojos verdes, transformándolo en una bestia felina, comenzó a reírse enloquecido._

_—Déjame demostrarte lo basura que soy, señorita. —la voz del monstruo deformada hasta puntos inimaginables paralizó de golpe a la muchacha. —La verdadera bestia que se esconde en mi interior._

_—No me refería a eso, jamás quise tratarte como basura. —dijo ella entre lágrimas, aterrada. —Solo me refería a que no puedo confiar en gente como tú, porque ya me han lastimado._

_Una luz apareció en el fondo, Marinette corrió hacia ella de forma instintiva y la cogió, vio en ella que podía hacerle frente al monstruo pero era demasiado tarde y este le cayó encima. Lo siguiente que miró fue una secuencia imágenes en donde matoneaban a Marinette que parecía infinita, presa de la desesperación corrió a los alrededores, para finalmente caer del borde de un abismo, el cual parecía estarla observando, casi sonriendo para devorarla._

Siempre dicen que no se puede romper algo que ya está roto, pero eso no siempre es tan cierto.

La muchacha despertó en medio de la noche, empapada de sudor frío y con una expresión de terror que jamás había sentido. Sus sueños siempre tenían la razón, desde pequeña la habían guiado a tomar las mejores decisiones cuando las cosas no estaban bien o se sentía insegura. Otras veces predecían, de una manera metafórica, el futuro. No dudaba de lo que había visto, debía escuchar la versión de Adrien, y no dejarse llevar por las malas experiencias que la habían marcado, de manera un tanto literal. Ella aun estaba a tiempo de cambiar su destino, un escalofrío la recorrió mientras recordaba fragmentos del sueño.

" _Marinette, debes ser flexible._ " Se dijo a sí misma, en un intento de recobrar un poco la paz mental que la caracterizaba. " _Tú eres el Sauce. Las inclemencias te mueven y sacuden, pero jamás te romperán._ "

El amanecer llegó antes de lo esperado y con ello una nuevas energías, corrió al baño y se quitó el sudor. Se preparó con tiempo y sonrió ampliamente al elegir su atuendo. La existencia de Alya en el colegio le daba otro sentido a la escuela, uno inexplicable y placentero a la vez. Al bajar, sus padres se sintieron relajados y tranquilos, su pequeña había afrontado lo peor. Jamás fueron capaces de ver el caos que ocurría realmente en su cabeza, y aun así confiaban en ella, no es que tuvieran de otra.

—Ten un buen día, cielo. —dijo su madre, con una brillante sonrisa en la que ocultaba su preocupación.

—Que sea un día tan brillante como tú, pastelito. —dijo su padre, para luego soltar una carcajada.

Marinette los abrazó con fuerza, susurrando un gracias, y salió disparada al colegio, aunque no iba tarde, quería poder estar en un espacio " _neutro_ ", las imágenes del matonaje sufrido aún revoloteaban en su cabeza con una enfermiza delicadeza, como si se burlaran de ella. Por eso es que cuando chocó con alguien en la entrada de la sala, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar con quien había chocado, tan solo se disculpó y salió corriendo al baño. Tras lograr tranquilizarse, corrió de vuelta al salón. Su puesto aún no era posible usarlo, pero Alya cambiaba todo el horrible panorama que había soñado, y con una frágil sensación de calma.

—Mari-tonta, hoy llegaste temprano, chocas con Adriboo y no te disculpas. —dijo Chloé, golpeando su mesa. —Además de tonta, eres una maldita estúpida y, encima de eso, maleducada.

Marinette no pudo soportarlo más y golpeó la mesa.

—La única maleducada aquí eres tú. —dijo ella en defensa propia. —Y lo que sea que pasó entre Adrien y yo, tendré que resolverlo con él. No seas tan pendeja.

Chloé no fue capaz de soportar aquellas humillaciones, enojada, abofeteó con tal fuerza a Marinette que le giró la cara. Antes que pudiera sonreír victoriosa, vio como la diseñadora, quien estaba sobrecargada de sus recuerdos, se desmayó y cayó al piso de un segundo a otro.

Tras varias horas de estar inconsciente, despertó sin saber dónde estaba, la joven mientras se incorporaba sintió que alguien estaba apoyándose en ella. Aquella persona era nada más ni nada menos que Adrien Agreste, quien parecía a ver estado velando por su sueño y daba la impresión de estar dormido profundamente. Tenía que admitir que era muy guapo, una sonrisa escapó de su boca mientras lo admiraba, su cabello rubio era precioso, y su piel tersa poseía ese tono trigueño le daba un encanto propio. Al notar que el muchacho también empezaba a abrir los ojos, la curiosidad empezó a comerla viva.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —dijo con la voz somnolienta, suave y con curiosidad.

—Te traje. —dijo el chico, abriendo lentamente sus bellos ojos verdes. —Después de mirar con terror a Chloé, palideciste y te desmayaste.

Adrien se rascaba los ojos mientras le hablaba, parecía estar agotado y Marinette lo notó. Ella le tomó la mano, sin ningún tapujo, lo miró a los ojos, dejando encandilado a Adrien.

—Gracias. —No pudo evitar sonreír al agradecer. —Sé que no fui justa contigo y quisiera hoy escuchar tu versión de los hechos sobre el chicle.

Adrien impactado, se atropelló para poder decirle, explicar aquel terrible malentendido.

—Yo no lo puse, estaba tratando de quitarlo. —dijo exaltado. —Me pareció algo terrible que hizo alguien en tu contra, y traté de solucionarlo. —comenzó frenéticamente a rascarse la cabeza. —Esta es la primera vez que voy a la escuela y solo quería hacer amigos. Lo que menos quería era ser un buscapleitos.

Marinette sonrió, con el corazón acongojado, era muy distinto de Chloé, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —tendió la mano. —Un gusto conocerte.

El rostro de Adrien era un chiste, parecía quedar completamente anonadado, por lo que le tomó varios minutos en poder reaccionar y darle la mano.

—Adrien Agreste. —respondió luego de unos segundos. —El placer es mío.

—Me gustaría ser tu amiga, por lo que veo, tu fama no te deja tenerlos, pero a mí me da igual. —al decir eso último su sonrisa radiante impactó aún más al muchacho.

El joven modelo, al recobrar la compostura, le sonrió a ella. Era tan hermoso su rostro que comprendió al instante porqué a las demás chicas les gustaba tanto. Pero necesitaba más que una sonrisa bonita para poder llegar al corazón de ella. Marinette muy bien lo sabía.

Ambos muchachos salieron del colegio, pues ya habían finalizado las clases, Adrien encontró a la secretaria de su padre afuera del colegio, molesta, el muchacho dejó de sonreír y se puso serio. Marinette lo miró y le dio su número en un pequeño trozo de papel que había arrancado de uno de sus cuadernos.

—Por si necesitas algo. —dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de separarse de él.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. —dijo casi en un susurro.

La chica, al dirigirse a su casa, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda. Al darse vuelta, no vio nada, por lo que se apresuró en ingresar, sonrió a sus padres y se metió en la cama, derrumbándose en un profundo y particularmente bello sueño con Adrien Agreste.


	3. Solo son buenos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definir la buena amistad de dos buenos amigos es difícil, en especial cuando es casi simbiótica.

Una de las cosas que más destacaban de Marinette era su incapacidad de dejarse llevar por el pensamiento de las masas. Y esa era una de las cualidades que, al parecer, Adrien adoraba de ella. El poder relacionarse libremente con la promesa de diseñadora en el transcurso de los meses, siempre que Chloé no se entrometiera entre ellos dos, era un deleite para ambos. Aunque debía de admitir que resultaba sumamente divertido ver a la rubia explotar de rabia por ser constantemente ignorada por el chico. Gracias a las interacciones con Marinette, Adrien conoció a Nino y casi al instante se volvieron mejores amigos. Como un efecto dominó el ambiente en el salón de clases fue relajándose, hasta el punto de que lo único que traía caos y destrucción era la chillona rubia.

—¿Adrien, quieres ir a mi casa? —preguntó la joven diseñadora, una tarde de un viernes. Luego de dar una pequeña pausa, se dirigió a Nino, Alya y obviamente al aludido en cuestión. —Podríamos ir los 4 a ver películas y hacer una pijamada.

Alya miró con algo de fastidio a Adrien, parecía incómoda con su presencia, Marinette se lo atribuía a la sensación de abandono porque ambos hablaban mucho. La morena miró a Nino y ambos asintieron.

—Creo que es una fantástica idea. —dijo Nino, acomodándose los lentes, con una sonrisa tímida. —Pasemos a comprar algunos refrescos ya que imagino que los snacks los tendrá Marinette.

Nino miró como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba al ver como todos iban lentamente reaccionando a su petición. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios sin querer. Marinette no siempre había sido la muchacha llena de vitalidad que era ahora y el moreno lo sabía muy bien. La chica había pasado los primeros seis años de su enseñanza escolar sometida al escrutinio de personas como Chloé y Sabrina. Desde escándalos hasta bromas pesadas, todas intrigas creadas por la reina del drama para incordiar a aquella dulce muchacha habían sido brutales.

Nino la conoció en el quinto de primaria, y desde aquel primer contacto de miradas, él trató de ser su apoyo emocional, pero ella estaba tan ensimismada, evitaba hablar con cualquiera, pues estaba completamente convencida de que cualquier cosa que se supiera sobre ella lo ocuparía en su contra. El moreno, entonces, cuidaba de ella en las sombras, acompañándola a donde ella quisiera, hasta que decidiera abrir un poco su corazón. Le tomó un año y medio, pero tras conseguir su objetivo, el cambio era evidente, hablaban muy a menudo, aunque solo fueran vanalidades. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquellos increíbles avances, a veces ella volvía a enclaustrarse bajo el diseño y la lectura, o cualquier actividad que dopase su mente, así que, para tomar cartas en el asunto, en esas situaciones la acompañaba en completo silencio, dejando que su presencia de alguna manera la calmase.

—Eres un gran amigo, Nino. —dijo ella, una vez luego de una fuerte crisis. —No merezco una amistad como la tuya.

Aquella fue la primera vez que la vio llorar, él solo la abrazó, acariciando su cabello suavemente, impregnándose de aquella dulce fragancia. También fue el inicio de sus sentimientos por ella, un amor que quedó en absoluto silencio hasta pocas semanas antes del inicio de clases de ese año. Fue un total desastre.

—No puedo, Nino. —dijo con la voz cargada de dolor. —Lo siento.

Él intentó recuperarse volviendo a ser el amigo que tanto la había cuidado cuando ella necesitase, pero Marinette impuso una muralla tan grande que terminaron ignorándose. A ambos les dolía, pero ella no era capaz de tener esos sentimientos por nadie, su corazón estaba congelado y tenía miedo de que volviera albergar amor para alguien más. El chico se resignó a que ahora sólo podría verla a lo lejos, mientras observaba como su dulce Marinette se destruía por dentro.

Él estaba seguro de que de alguna manera podría superarlo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo fuerte que su amiga era en realidad, pero también no dejaba de ser consciente que estando completamente sola tendría la tentación de hacerse daño. Por eso mismo es que estaba convencido que el rol de Alya fue decisivo, pues por primera vez Marinette confiaba tanto en alguien, una persona que la había defendido abiertamente en más de una ocasión sin dudarlo si quiera, que no fue comprada por Chloé y que compartía de alguna manera gustos. Alya mantenía ocupada la mente de Marinette, y la amistad con Adrien fortaleció la confianza con los demás, permitiéndole brillar como siempre debió haber sido.

Quizás fuera por eso, también que Nino no podía evitar sentirse abiertamente frustrado, aquellas dos personas lograron en semanas lo que a él le tomó más de un año, pero al menos estaba bien, no había rastro de agresiones, y en el peor de los casos Alya las notaría. Nino sentía celos, pero el bienestar de aquella chica que le robaba el sueño era más importante.

—Lo siento. —escuchó en un momento de la diseñadora. —De verdad, lo siento tanto. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Él corazón de él dio un vuelco, ella lo reconocía como algo tan maravilloso, ella... ¿Lo estaba viendo como algo más que un simple amigo? Quizás fueran ideas de suyas, pero aun así sintió una tranquilidad embriagadora. Sonrojado, le tomó la mano a ella y le sonrió abiertamente.

—No te preocupes, es entendible. —respondió él, conmovido por las acciones de ella.

—Si no fuera por todo lo que has hecho por mí, no tendría los dos amigos que ahora tengo. —dijo ella, sonrojada. —Una parte de mi desea corresponder tus sentimientos, pero la otra sabe que es imposible.

Aquellas palabras, más allá de amedrentar a Nino, fue una ola de felicidad inmensa que lo atravesó como un torrente.

—No te vuelvas a alejar de esa manera de mí, por favor. —Nino la abrazó efusivamente. —Por favor, nunca más. Puedo soportar todo menos perderte.

Quería huir, estaba impactada con sus palabras, principalmente porque no sabía cómo enfrentar las emociones de él sin hacerle daño, pero también empezó a dimensionar que huir era exactamente lo que más lo hería. Se sentía dividida, por lo que al sentir la mano del moreno en su hombro y ver una sonrisa melancólica la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No necesito una respuesta, sé que no me amas. —dijo él, tratando de que no se quebrase su voz. —Jamás pensé en decirlo con la intención que lo hicieras. Sólo quise hacértelo saber. —cerró los ojos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, pero no dejaban de salir. —Si hubiera sabido que el precio de declararme era perderte, me hubiera callado.

Ella lo abrazó. Esto era una reacción completamente diferente a la que esperaba, estaba preparado para que corriera, para que le dijera algo, le gritase o lo ignorase. Pero no dimensionó la posibilidad de aquella muestra tan directa de afecto, menos los estragos que causaría en su persona. Se mantuvo estoico, pero con un deseo inmenso de besarla, y escuchó nuevamente que ésta se disculpaba, casi angustiada. Le sonrió de nuevo, con el corazón albergando una posibilidad desconocida, hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, estaba incómodo, jodidamente incómodo, con el hecho que ya no era la única persona de la que Marinette podía depender, hasta cierto punto, los culpaba a ellos que no podía avanzar con ella, que la alejaban, pero recapacitaba con la misma facilidad con la que los culpaba, y lograba coexistir en un grupo tan especial como lo era este.

—Eres la estrella más brillante del cielo, Marinette. —le solía decir. —Siempre brillas, y desde que están Alya y Adrien, has brillado con mucho más que nunca. —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y tristeza. —A veces siento que estoy demás. Ya no me necesitas.

Marinette acarició su cabello con suavidad, su voz delicada contrastaba con la expresión temblorosa de Nino.

—No te dejes llevar por esos pensamientos, tú eres importante para mí. —pausó mientras dejaba que sus dedos se deslizaran por la cabellera del moreno. —Sin ti, no estaría acá

En esos momentos como los de ahora que Marinette recordaba que Nino no era el chico amable, bueno para los chistes y alegre de siempre, que era una persona llena de cicatrices que se escondían tras una máscara de payaso.

En una de las ocasiones en las que él tuvo una crisis de angustia, Marinette les indicó a sus amigos que los dejaran solos. Ambos dudaron, pero la mirada determinada de la joven Dupain fue suficiente para que obedecieran.

—Tranquilo, Nino. Aquí estoy, contigo. —le acarició el cabello, suavemente, acurrucándolo en su pecho. —No me voy a alejar de ti. Nada ni nadie me va a alejar de ti.

Las crisis de Nino, donde se hiperventilaba y desesperaba por el prominente dolor en su pecho, eran un misterio incluso para los especialistas, quienes trataban de dar con un tratamiento efectivo en vano, pero la voz y caricias de la chica, lograban calmarlo en minutos. Por lo que ella era un talismán de buena suerte y su único remedio.

Nino tenía una ligera obsesión con sentirse importante, con ser útil para su amiga y era por eso que en parte le aterraba que ella estuviera todo tiempo bien, era casi como que su existencia no fuera necesaria para Marinette. Era inevitable, al ver que Alya era una persona divertida y que había congeniado casi de inmediato con la peliazul, no sentir una envidia casi visceral por haberlo logrado en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, al ir conociéndola un poco más, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no eran tan diferentes como pensaban, compartían, muy a sus adentros una dependencia emocional, una relación simbiótica con la azabache, algo que jamás podrían decir en voz alta.

Quizás era por eso que también compartían una extraña sensación de disgusto con Adrien, quien parecía ser el más normal de los tres. No sabían decir porqué es que se sentían tan amenazados, nunca había sido altanero ni prepotente, por lo que se mezclaba muy bien con ellos, pero había algo que extraño, no sabían decir porqué les hacía sentir tan incómodos. A fin de cuentas ellos siempre preferirían compartir tiempo a solas y de calidad con la joven aspirante a diseñadora. Había llegado hasta un punto en que existía una guerra silenciosa por acaparar su atención y de la que la joven era completamente ignorante.

—Parecen niños. —solía decir entre risas, creyendo que era más que nada un juego. — Vayamos a almorzar mejor.

El espíritu de Marinette amenizaba cualquier confrontación que se avecinase, dejando atónitos a todos quienes los vieran. Pero jamás fue capaz de dimensionar la capacidad de destrucción que este trío podía tener entre ellos. Ella estaba convencida que en se llevaban maravillosamente, mientras que en la realidad, poco menos se decapitaban con los ojos, intentaban monopolizar a la chica con una intensidad de mil soles y hacían fracasar a los demás en el intento.

Adrien, era una de las personas que en el último tiempo más lo lograba, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de manera sutil con diversos gestos, fue ganándose la confianza y la atención de la chica, mientras que los demás fueron dejados de lado.

Nino fue el primero en verlo, ella estaba siendo robada en su presencia y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin embargo, había pequeños espacios en donde ella le pertenecía aún, seguía siendo la única persona que dejaba pasar en sus momentos de crisis, cuando no quería ver a nadie y llorar. Él era el único con esa atribución, y de alguna manera lo dejaba tranquilo. Era deprimente solo poder estar en sus malos momentos y no en otros más, pero ya no eran decisiones exclusivas de ella, Adrien influía demasiado a su parecer, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta del poder que le otorgaba.

—Me enferma como la intentas manipular para alejarla de nosotros, pudiendo tener a cualquiera que se te antoje…—dijo con rabia y dolor, lo confrontó en una ocasión. —La tienes que apartar a ella.

—Ella tiene voluntad propia, no he hecho nada de lo que me acusas. —respondió el aludido con calma, aunque el puño estaba tenso. —Bien sabes que ella es especial, pero no es tonta. Ella es quien decide con quien juntarse y yo no tengo por qué restringirla.

Nino apretó los puños con furia, sabía que era mentira, durante todo este tiempo había observado cómo la miraba, cómo le hablaba, sus gestos para con ella.

—Si al menos admitieras que es porque estás enamorado de ella, no me molestaría tanto. —respondió iracundo, estaba por gritarle, mas no quería causar un escándalo del que ella pudiera notarlo.

—De los dos, el que pareciera enamorado eres tú, sin embargo ella no parece corresponderte. —espetó con una sonrisa caballeresca. —Ella es especial para mí, no lo voy a negar. Pero si se ha alejado de ustedes no es mi culpa, ni por asomo. Es la primera amiga que hago que no se fija en mi fama ni mi familia, tampoco le importa que yo tenga dinero. De hecho, los tres no me ven con esos ojos, lo que me es un alivio enorme, por lo que no tengo ningún interés en dejar de juntarme con ustedes sólo porque sientes que te quitaré a tu mejor amiga.

Nino, dimensionó en aquel momento las palabras que Adrien había dicho y se sintió como un bastardo, la verdad es que era el único momento para el joven en que no tenía que pretender estar cómodo con todo y esa estúpida sonrisa de príncipe perfecto que no era natural, pero que de igual manera todos esperaban que tuviera. Realmente eran los mejores amigos del chico de ojos esmeraldas y querer acabar con ello por un malentendido era ser un desgraciado.

Después de este inconveniente sólo Alya era quien demostraba signos leves de hostilidad hacia Adrien, y aun así se volvió una costumbre que salieran a todas partes juntos, se organizaran para hacer los trabajos del colegio e incluso se quedaran a dormir en la casa de Marinette al menos una vez a la semana. La chica volvió a ser más equitativa con los tiempos que pasaba con cada uno, aunque seguía dejando a Nino como la única persona que estaba con ella en sus momentos de fragilidad, entregándole de manera indirecta una paz mental al chico.

—Eres como un príncipe. —dijo ella, mientras lo abrazaba. —El día que desaparezcas de mi vida, me iré a la mierda.

—Siempre estaré para ti, no importa que ocurra. —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. Le dolía verla en ese estado. Le miraba las muñecas con disimulo.

—Te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, Nino. —Marinette se sentía vigilada cuando la revisaba. —Tan solo falta que me revises las piernas para que seas un completo acosador…

Sonriendo le respondía que quizás eso no sería una mala idea.

Marinette era hermosa, con unos bellos ojos azules como el cielo, una cabellera larga de un negro con tonalidades azules y una piel deliciosamente blanca como la leche. Sus labios eran como cerezas, pequeños y rojos, jamás había entendido porque se sentía horrible con ella misma. Era encantadora, la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía un carácter de mierda cuando era necesario, y aun así era demasiado cuidadosa con exponer sus emociones negativas. Pero era tan destructiva consigo misma cuando estaba sola, que Nino en más de una ocasión se quedó acompañándola toda una tarde para que no se hiciera daño. Sabía muy bien que las cicatrices de las muñecas no eran las únicas, éstas era la razón por la que no ocupaba shorts en verano.

—¿Cuándo será el día que puedas verte por quién eres? —preguntó una vez, aunque era más un pensamiento en voz alta.

Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Tú sabes la respuesta.

A él no le gustaba esa respuesta, porque era una burrada enorme, ese " _no puedo reconocer ser alguien que no soy_ ". Apretaba la mandíbula con enojo, pero se mantenía lo más calmado que podía. Confiaba que se quitaría la venda algún día.

_Y espero poder seguir estando a tu lado en ese momento._


	4. El zorro, el gato y el ratón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque las cosas parecen estar mejorando alrededor de la joven Dupain-Cheng, Alya no se siente tan segura de que eso sea cierto. En especial porque Adrien tiene una actitud que raya en la perfección y de eso solo se puede esperar el caos. Las mentiras no pueden pasar impunes, de eso esta segura.
> 
> Proceder no será tan fácil, en especial si el bienestar de la pelinegra se pone en juego.

Marinette era una persona bastante fácil de llevar, Alya no tenía ninguna duda de ello y era debido a esto que le había adquirido un aprecio enorme a aquella joven de sonrisa brillante como el sol. Alya no era una persona muy complicada, de gustos simples aunque normalmente hacía una distinción entre su mundo y el de los demás. Sin embargo, aquella chica había entrado para quedarse, se ganó un puesto en su corazón desde el primer día y la verdad es que después ya no fue capaz de alejarse de ella. Marinette era asombrosa a los ojos de Alya, por la misma razón que tanto le molestaba que Nino y Adrien acapararan su atención, a veces casi podía malinterpretarse aquel cariño tan intenso, pero quien podía culparla.

A Alya le causaba estrés ir a la escuela, llena de muchachitos molestos que solo se encargaban de molestar a la personas, como Chloé, que se disponían en asfixiar a quienes deseaban no guiarse por el estatus quo y maltratar a los que no se dejaban llevar por amenazas. Pero ella era tan dulce y sencilla, que hacía todo diferente. Era una verdad innegable que a la morena le costaban un mundo socializar con otras personas, por lo que Marinette había contradicho cualquier teoría sobre lo horrible que sería la escuela. Pero ahí estaban Nino y Adrien, el moreno era tolerable, algo gracioso a veces y muy despistado, sin embargo, de alguna manera sabía ceder su tiempo con la chica. Pero el rubio la sacaba de quicio, su tranquilidad y siempre esa postura de muchacho perfecto que parecía ocultarse en las apariencias.

Marinette era de propiedad compartida, la idea en sí misma era ridícula, y sin embargo, una realidad innegable, de la cual la aludida era incapaz de darse cuenta. Césaire pensaba en más de una ocasión que era tan estúpido que no fuera capaz de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero después de haber escuchado su historia, era más que comprensible que aquella guerra no tan secreta por monopolizar a la chica pasara desapercibida para la pelinegra.

Marinette fue violentada en el colegio desde que ingresó, porque sus padres, por su ascendencia franco-china, por tener ojos azules y ninguno de sus padres lo tenía, porque no tenía ropa ni los juguetes de moda, porque no hablaba con todos y, por sobre todo, porque no era una lame botas de Chloé Bourgois, conoció expresiones del bullying con tal grado de violencia que la hicieron replantearse la necesidad de ir al colegio con tan sólo 8 años de edad. Marinette no demostraba normalmente el dolor que había tenido que pasar, pero cuando lo dejaba salir, era un torrente que te dejaba pasmado, por lo que los tres chicos para evitarle molestias innecesarias, le hacían creer que se llevaban bien aunque no fuera así. Por ella estaban dispuestos a todo.

— ¡Hoy haremos una pijamada! —exclamaba Marinette llena de entusiasmo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, casi aniquilándose con la mirada, y luego le respondieron con una radiante sonrisa, y con algo de pavor, otra noche que todos pasarían juntos, con unas feroces ganas de mandarse a la mierda y jugando a la familia feliz. ¡Qué felicidad!

Adrien se alejó del grupo para llamar por teléfono, y por primera vez, a Alya le llamó la atención un pequeño y no menor detalle, Marinette lo seguía con la mirada. No podía creerlo, estaba indignada ante aquella realización, a Marinette le gustaba Adrien, estaba segura. Aunque de todos modos iba a observar con detenimiento cómo se comportaba con todos. A los ojos de la fanática de superhéroes, Adrien desarrolló la compulsiva manía de tomar de la mano a Marinette al caminar, y aunque no dudaba de lo que veía, Alya pensaba que era demasiado sospechosa la actitud que el chico tenía, lo hacía como si fuera nada, mientras que la chica se sonrojaba de las orejas y miraba para otro lado. Era sutil, solo alguien que de verdad fuera observadora se daría cuenta de ese detalle, pues la cara de la diseñadora promesa era inmutable, con aquella sonrisa que sólo ella sabía hacer. Ahora se sentía casi segura de lo que estaba viendo... a Marinette le gusta Adrien.

Y Adrien podría estar jugando con sus sentimientos.

El chico perfecto que siempre parecía esconder algo, incluso cuando tenía pequeños gestos románticos con la chica. Alya bufó molesta, llamando la atención de Nino.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, chica? —le dijo Nino, imitando las expresiones de la morena.

—Adrien es el problema ¿No te molesta como hace que la atención de Marinette de una u otra forma solo se centre en él? —soltó la chica, sin medir que hablaba con el otro chico que competía por la atención de la muchacha en cuestión.

—Alya, siempre me ha dado la sensación de que tratas a Marinette como una niña pequeña o una mascota, —soltó sin cuidado de vuelta el moreno. —aunque ahora pienso que más bien es como si fuera tu pareja.

Nino hizo una pausa, mientras que Alya lo miraba expectante y sonrojada. Ella no sentía que Marinette fuera su algo, más allá de la bella amistad que había nacido desde el primer día. Aunque dándole una vuelta, si se comportaba como una pareja celosa.

—Marinette es una chica libre, especial y no puede ser atrapada. —Nino estaba sonrojado mientras decía estas palabras. —Gracias a mis sentimientos por ella, que no debieron pasar desapercibidos, he aprendido a conocerla. Estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, a lidiar con todo en la oscuridad y ahora que estamos los tres ella se ve feliz.

Nino tomó las manos de Alya, causando un sonrojo mientras él la miraba serio.

—Si Adrien la hace feliz y exteriorizar mejor sus sentimientos, entonces yo no quiero intervenir. —le dijo, mirándola serio. —Por favor, haz lo mismo. Ella nos quiere un montón.

Alya dimensionó lo que el chico acababa de explicarle, Marinette era retraída, como un caracol que se protege del peligro, normalmente siempre distanciaba a los demás cuando tenía que afrontar sus sentimientos sobre algo que no fuera bueno, siempre exigía un espacio que ellos ya no estaban dispuestos a tranzar, pero que a fin de cuentas siempre conseguía. Aun así no la dejaban sola del todo. Nino era quien mejor llegaba al corazón enclaustrado de la muchacha y quien la conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que era quien le avisaba a los demás cómo proceder para poder acompañarla. Y Adrien, para su desgracia, era quien lograba subirle los ánimos en pocos minutos.

 _Desagradable_. Esa sensación recorrió su cuerpo, llenando cada fibra de su ser con un asco inconmensurable.

Esto era increíblemente frustrante, Alya reaccionó pésimo ante esta idea. No era justo que solo ella quedara excluida de acompañarla cuando ella no estaba bien. La morena se sentía más capacitada de cuidarla cuando lo requiriese que los otros dos, pero sabía muy bien que esa no era la realidad. Quizás Nino tuviera razón, eso explicaría por qué la celaba tanto. A ella le gustaba Marinette... ¿verdad? No, no era eso. Adrien le daba mala espina, pues, a pesar de que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia compartir a Marinette con Nino, no tenía la misma reacción que con el rubio modelo.

—Siento que no es tan así, es algo en la actitud de Adrien lo que me molesta. No te sabría decir con detenimiento qué causa este presentimiento que tenemos que alejarnos de él. —por primera vez, Alya le exteriorizaba lo que pensaba y sentía sobre aquel chico. —Hay algo extraño en él, y me hace sentir escalofríos.

Nino la miró serio, como si le concediera la posibilidad de que fuera cierto. Sin embargo, recordó la conversación que tuvo con el modelo, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Ella estaba exagerando, el chico ahora le estaba empezando a caer bien, la morena estaba celosa,

—Quizás solo estés exagerando.

Con el pasar del tiempo, las distancias se empezaron a volver cada vez más notorias entre el grupo, pero Alya y Nino habían descubierto que eso no tenía porqué ser del todo malo. Compartían variados gustos y la personalidad tan amable del moreno resultaba muy grata para la joven Césaire, de la misma manera ella le ayudaba a no rendirse con sus sueños de ser DJ y compositor de música electrónica.

Aunque habían sido unidos bajo circunstancias que quizás podrían resultar incómodas para algunos, la afinidad entre ambos era evidente y nadie podría hacerles cambiar de parecer. Solo eran amigos, ellos estaban seguros de eso, pero eso no implicaba que no pudieran disfrutar a plenitud el tiempo que pasaban juntos, mientras Marinette se veía arrebatada por el _pérfido_ Adrien Agreste.

—¿Será que ella no me quiere? —osó preguntarse la morocha tras ver que su amiga, al llegar a la sala de clases atrasada primero dirigía su mirada al joven de rubia cabellera.

Nino movió su cabeza con desaprobación y soltó un largo suspiro mientras se giraba para saludar a su amiga, dejando el asiento libre para que pudiera sentarse y prestar atención debidamente a los chismes de Alya y las clases. Le sorprendía en parte lo molesta que podía llegar a sentirse Alya al no ser la primera que mirase Marinette. Este pensamiento siempre le llevaba a la incómoda sensación de que quizás estaba en lo cierto y la morena estaba en realidad enamorada de su mejor amiga. Había un dolor en su pecho cuando reflexionaba esa idea, debiendo respirar pesadamente y luego centrarse en alguno de sus amados intereses con el fin de recobrar la normalidad.

Adrien era el único que parecía comprender la situación e intentó, al parecer, en volver a equilibrar el juego lo más posible para que todos pudieran tener un poco de Marinette para sí mismos.

Él siempre era tan confiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo avanzando en la edición de este fanfic que hice con tanto amor, sin embargo, escribir se me hace cada vez más y más difícil. Espero que esta vez pueda demorarme menos en la corrección de este trabajo.


End file.
